Send In The New Mews 2
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: sequel to Send in the New Mews
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to Send In The New Mews. All of the mew mews are grown up and have their own life but what about Raven? When Killer Red died everyone thought that all of the aliens died with him, but what they didn't know was that there was a half human in that race and now she wants revenge. So Ryou makes 13 year old Raven the leader of Mew Project 3.0!

Disclaimer:I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew only my OCs (Liz, Hallie, Azul, Raven, Maria, Kyle, and John)

Chpt.1-You're Still Alive?

"Raven, Raven wake up, you'll be late for school," 20 year old Hallie said waking up Raven

"Okay oneesama, I'm awake," Raven said rubbing her eyes then she got out of bed to get ready for school.

"I'm going to school bye oneesama, bye oniisama!" Raven said putting on her shoes and walking out the front door into the warm spring air.

"Raven, Raven, did you hear, a new boy is coming to our school!" Raven's friend Talemi said to Raven when she entered the school gates

"So? New kids come all the time," Raven said as the bell rang making everyone run inside the school.

"Settle down class, I'd like all of you to meet Tart Deepuburu," sensi said as a boy with orange hair tied in two pigtails entered the classroom "Why don't you sit with Raven Nikawai," sensi said as Raven raised her hand to identify who she was

"Hello Tart, nice to meet ya," Raven said as she shook Tart's hand

"Nice to meet you too...you remind me of someone...Pudding Fong...she was a mew mew," Tart said sadness coming into his mind when he remembered the day that Pai told him that the mews all died

"Cool she's my idol, too bad that I wasn't infused with monkey DNA,"

"You're infused with animal DNA? Then that makes you a-"

"A mew mew, na no da," Raven said inturptting Tart as she showed him her mark on her ankle

"Raven, Tart, pay attention this'll be on your final exams," sensi said

"Gomen Mietari-sensi," Raven said turning to the front.

"Hey Raven mind if I sit with you?" Tart asked at lunch

"Not at all, na no da!" Raven said with a smile as Tart took a seat next to her

"Want to go to the cafe' later on?" Tart asked nervously

"Sure but I have to tell oneesama first kwa je te!" Raven said as Tartc sweatdropped

"What the heck is kwa je te!" Tart asked as Raven sent a text message on her green cell phone that had a pair of snake eyes on the back cover

"Instead of saying na no da like Pudding did I say kwa je te...oneesama said that I could go with you so I'll meetcha after school?" Raven asked as she took a sip of Dr. Pepper

"Yep."

"So what brings you to earth kwa je te?" Raven asked Tart while they walked to Cafe' Mew Mew

"Remember when Liz killed Killer Red?"

"Yep, all of the aliens died with him,"

"Well...it turns out only the full blooded aliens were killed, Look Out!" Tart said pushing Raven making her fall to the ground and he fell on top of her

"Hey what's-"

"Be quiet, she wants revenge," Tart whispered as he covered Raven's mouth and then he dragged her to an alley, a couple of seconds later Raven saw a girl that looked like she was seventeen with elf ears, pale skin, silver eyes, green hair, and a blue futuristic outfit blink in front of them and looked their way but she seemed like she didn't even see them, then she blinked away

"Why didn't she see us?" Tart asked uncovering Raven's mouth and letting go of her

"I made us camofluge in her eyes so all she saw was the wall nothing else, who is that Tar-Tar?" Raven said seriously as Tart sweatdropped

"First of all DON'T CALL ME THAT, and second that was a half human half alien girl, she's the one who wants to revenge on the mew mews for killing her mom and her mom's family," Tart said as they continued to walk to Cafe' Mew Mew

"So that's why my mark appeared even more clearly, but how'd you know all of this, kwa je te?" Raven asked as they came up to the cafe'

"Pai told me about this so I volunteered to guard you, and considering how much you're like Pudding you'll need all the protection you can get,"

"But I thought Tar-Ta- I mean Tart had elf ears how did you get human ears kwa je te?" Raven asked as they entered the cafe'

"I have a hologram projecter behind my ears, see?" Tart said removing a device from his ears and his elf ears showed up

"Hi Raven...Tart why're you here!" Ryou asked showing up behind the counter with a shocked look in his eyes

"I got here this morning I was assigned to protect this loco mew," Tart said making Raven slap the back of his head

"I learned Spanish from Hallie ya know," Raven said crossing her arms

"But why're you assigned to protect her?" Ryou asked

"Because a girl named Kyosa wants revenge on all of the mew mews for killing her mom and her mom's family," Tart explained

"I know that but why'd you volunteer to protect her?"

"Because I know that she had to be like Pudding and if you remebered Pudding she got into danger easily," Tart said as Liz showed up with a baby in her hands

"Konnichiwa Liz, how is baby Neko?" Raven asked hugging Liz

"She's doing all right, can you hold her for a while?" Liz asked wondering who Tart was as Raven took Neko into her arms

"Is this your girlfriend Ryou?" Tart asked

"Wife, where exactly are you staying anyway?" Ryou asked as he gave Liz a peck on the lips

""Uh...I haven't really given that much thought yet," Tart said scratching his head in thought

"You better tell me who this is after I feed Neko," Liz said to Ryou as she took Neko in her arms and walked away

"You could stay with me kwa je te, oneesama and oniisama lives in a big mansion," Raven said making Tart bright up

"Arigato Raven, see you later Ryou," Tart said as he and Raven walked out of the cafe' and headed to where Raven lives.

"I'm allowing you to stay with us but if you try to do anything to Raven I'll have your head," Kyle said after Raven explained everything to him

"You don't have to worry about anything, I'm here to protect her not destroy her," Tart said floating into off the guest room.

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the first chappy, (Me rambiling starting now) My sister's evil, she keeps making fun of me and my friend's brother just because he asked me out even though I said no she's like "You like Wesley," (Wesley's the dude who asked me out) and I usually begin to choke her oh well (End of rambiling) and FYI the chapters will be long so enjoy review please. Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew I wish I did and so does everyone else who writes fanfics for Tokyo Mew Mew

Chpt.2-The Leader Kwa Je Te!

"So I'm the leader, yay, Raven's the leader kwa je te!" Raven said when Ryou told her that he was going to make her the leader of mew project 3.0

"Yep and just like Liz you're going to have to look for the other four mew mews, here's a list of their names and where they live, and Tart watch out for her," Ryou said as he handed Raven a list of names and addresses

"Don't worry, that baka Kyosa'll never land a hand on Raven," Tart said walking out of the cafe' with Raven.

"This'll take forever kwa je te, like waiting a year for me to get adopted," Raven said looking at the list

"Why were you in an orphanage anyway?" Tart asked as Raven took a deep breath

"My mama died when I was six years old, so I moved in with my dad and he always hated me because I looked like my mom so he always beated me up everytime I looked at him with my eyes...one day my neighbors heard my cries and screams...I have a scar from that night, see?" Raven said pulling down her t-shirt collar and Tart saw a huge scar that was probably the size of his arm "So he was arrested and I was put in an orphanage...and the same thing happened...Helga, the one who gave us permission to eat good food or to sleep on a bed punished me everytime she saw my eyes so she wouldn't feed me or allow me to sleep on a bed so I slept on the floor and ate crumbs that the other orphans left...but then oneesama and oniisama adopted me," Raven said with a smile as Tart stared at her sky blue eyes

'Who could hate those eyes? Seems like she was tortured because of those eyes,' Tart thought as they approched the house of the second mew mew (I'm including Raven)

"Her name is Oreo Butterfly and she's supposed to have butterfly eyes on her forehead, ring the bell Tar-Tar," Raven said as Tart sweatdropped then he rang the doorbell.

A couple of minutes later a 13 year old girl with black hair, green eyes, and a picture of a butterfly on her shirt answered the door "May I help you?" the girl asked as Raven hid the list behind her back

"Is an Oreo Butterfly here?" Raven asked holding back the urge to say kwa je te

"You're talking to her and who are you guys?" Oreo asked crossing her arms

"The name is Raven and this is my good friend Tar-Tar," Raven said patting his head as both Tart and Oreo sweatdropped

"When will you learn, the name's TART!" Tart yelled making Oreo sweatdrop even more

"Anyway I'm a mew mew, see here's the mark," Raven said showing Oreo the mark on her ankle

"You have one too" Oreo said lifting her bangs and revealving a pair of butterfly eyes.

TBC

**A/N: Well there's the chappy, review please. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, I only own my OCs

Chpt.3- Search for the Mews

"This is where we'll work, now let's go look for the rest of the mews," Raven said after she showed Oreo Cafe' Mew Mew

"I'll make sure none of you survive to even say a word to the third mew mew," Kyosa said blinking in front of them

"Transform, I'll hold her off!" Tart ordered as he started to fight Kyosa so Raven got out her pendent

"Mew Mew Raven Metamorphis!" Raven yelled as her pendent glowed a green light then when she finished transforming she saw that her outfit changed into a green bikini with one strap on her right shoulder, a golden snake armband on her left arm, green shorts, thigh high boots, her eyes turned from blue to yellow snake like eyes and her hair change to a darkish green color then Raven handed Oreo a pendent "Just say mew mew Oreo metamorphis it'll allow you to transform Ribbon Raven Curse!" Raven yelled attacking Kyosa

"Mew Mew Oreo Metamorphis!" Oreo yelled as her pendent glowed a dark blue light, and she wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt, dark blue knee knockers, dark blue boots that ended an inch under her knee knockers, her eyes turned dark blue, her hair turned dark blue, a pair of antennas popped out, and dark blue butterfly wings popped out of her back and her weapon were two swords that looked like Kish's swords "Ribbon Oreo X!" Oreo said knocking Kyosa to a brick wall breaking a few bricks

"I'll get you mew mews when you least expect it, espically you Raven, you're the reason why I came to earth in the first place!" Kyosa said then she teleported away

"Why'd my costume change kwa je te?" Raven asked looking at her outfit and revealving snake fangs

"Maybe your costume changes when you get older," Tart said imagining Raven's costume when she becomes older so Raven punched his head

"Don't even think about it or I'll inject posin into your bloodstream," Raven said as Tart rubbed his head

"Gomen...now let's look for the other mew mews," Tart said as Raven and Oreo de-transformed.

"Here's where the next mew mew lives," Raven said coming up to a two story house

"Her name's Pepper Talaski, she's supposed to have rabbit eyes on her left wrist," Oreo said looking at the list as Raven rang the doorbell.

A couple of seconds later a girl with purple hair, blue eyes, a red cap, jeans, and a orange t-shirt answered the door "Who are you and what do you want?" the girl asked crossing her arms

"Are you Pepper?" Oreo asked as the girl nodded "Do you have a mark like this?" Oreo asked lifting her bangs as Pepper became shocked and nodded and showed them her wrist and they saw that she had a pair of rabbit eyes on her wrist

"I'm Raven, that's Tart, and she's Oreo, nice to meet ya!" Raven said introducing everybody.

"Now on to the next mew mew, kwa je te!" Raven said after she explained everything to Pepper and after giving her a pendent

"Yep...ouch!" Oreo yelled as a blast hitted her back making her fall so everyone turned around and saw Kyosa

"Mew Mew Raven Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Oreo Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Pepper Metamorphis!" the mew mews said transforming, Pepper wore a grey short sleeved belly shirt that only showed her belly button, a grey skirt that ended at her knees, grey boots that ended under her knees, her hair turned white and her eye color turned white and her weapon was a grey whip

"Ribbon Raven Curse!"

"Ribbon Oreo X!"

"Ribbon Pepper Slash!" they said as Tart threw a bolt of lightning at their attacks to make them stronger, but Kyosa dodged them and grabbed Raven

"I'll be taking my prisoner now, good luck finding her," Kyosa said with an evil smile as she and Raven started to teleport away then Raven threw two pendents to Oreo as Tart tried to save Raven

"Give those to the mew mews!" Raven ordered as Tart tried to grab Raven but Raven and Kyosa disappeared

"No this wasn't supposed to happen I promised to protect her!" Tart yelled as he punched the concrete ground making his fist bleed "You guys keep on looking for the mew mews, I'm going to look for Raven!" Tart said teleporting away.

TBC

**A/N: Well there's the chappy, what did Kyosa mean that Raven was the reason why she came to earth? Will Raven be saved? Stay tuned and you'll find out, review please. Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, only my OCs**

Chpt.4-Search For Raven

"Ryou you have to help me track down Raven and hurry!" Tart said teleporting in front of Ryou

"Why where is she?" Ryou asked a confused expression on his face

"If I knew that would I be asking you to track her?" Tart asked

"Whatever, come on then I'll track her for you," Ryou said so Tart followed him into the lab where they started scanning the universe to find Raven.

A few minutes later after Tart explained everything to Ryou the scanner found out where Raven was and it said that she was in a spaceship in the Ateralen galaxy "I'm going after her, don't try to stop me," Tart said as

he blinked away.

A few minutes later Tart appeared on a spaceship that looked similar to his so he started to look for Raven "LEAVE ME ALONE, RIBBON RAVEN CURSE!" Tart heard Raven yell from down the hall

"Why would I leave my powerful pet?" Tart heard Kyosa say making Tart blink to the location where he heard the voices

"What do you mean powerful?" Raven asked pretending that she didn't see Tart

"There is a power just waiting to be released, and I can make it come out faster," Kyosa said reaching for a button next to the tube that Raven was in

"BOLT OF LIGHTNING!" Tart yelled hitting Kyosa's back making her face hit the tube then she turned to Tart while wiping away some blood from her mouth

"Tar-Tar you came for me!" Raven said with a smile as Tart tried to look for a button to release Raven but before he could push the button Kyosa hitted Tart with a silver staff making him fall down

"I don't know how you got here but you're not going to take away my powerful weapon!" Kyosa said starting to kick and hit Tart with her staff

"Stop it!" Raven yelled as Oreo, Pepper, and two new mew mews came in, the one known as Apple had brown hair, brown eyes, black jeans, and a t-shirt, the one known as Grape had blonde hair, dark brown eyes, green shorts and a green tank top

"Why should I stop hurting him?" Kyosa said still kicking and hitting Tart

"Because then we'll give you serious pain, Mew Mew Oreo Metamorphis!" Oreo yelled transforming,

"Mew Mew Pepper Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Apple Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Grape Metamorphis!" they all yelled transforming, Grape had an orange and black belly shirt with no sleeves, an orange and black mini skirt, knee high boots that was orange with black stripes, her hair changed into black with orange highlights and her eye color changed to a orangish blackish color and her weapon is claws that pop out of her fingerless gloves (Grape's a tiger), Apple had a black and white tank top, black and white pants, black and white ankle boots, black and white gloves, her hair changed to black with white highlights, and her eye color changed to a whitish blackish color and her weapon was a staff with a whitish blackish globe on the top, but that didn't make Kyosa stop beating up Tart which made Raven really mad

"I SAID STOP IT!" Raven yelled as a green light surrounded her

"Oh greck, her power is unleashed!" Kyosa said wide eyed as she stopped hurting Tart

"Wh-what's happening to me?" Raven asked as she shot a green beam destroying the tube that she was in "I can't control myself, help me you guys!" Raven begged looking at her hands which were glowing green

"How can we help her?" Oreo asked looking at Kyosa

"The only way to save the universe is to destroy her," Kyosa said through gritted teeth

"What but we can't do that, she's our friend!" Pepper said holding the handle of her whip tightly

"Do it," Raven said making everyone stare at her wide eyed.

TBC

**A/N: Well there's the chappy, review please. Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM only my OCs.**

Chpt.5-Fate of the Universe

"What? No you can't I won't let anybody die," Tart said standing up even though his wounds were killing him

"They have to Tar-Tar, otherwise everyone'll die, and Pudding'll be disappointed in me," Raven said with a sad smile

"I don't want you to go, I don't want you to go like Pudding did, I don't want my heart to break again!" Tart said tears coming down his eyes

"Gomen Tar-Tar, but I have ta do this," Raven said facing the mew mews getting ready to be hit

"Ribbon Oreo X!"

"Ribbon Pepper Slash!"

"Ribbon Apple Death!"

"Ribbon Grape Scratch!" the mew mews yelled throwing their attacks to Raven

"Aishiteru Tar-Tar," Raven said to Tart as she closed her eyes getting ready to die but then someone pushed her down and when she opened her eyes and saw that Tart made her dodge the attacks "Tart why'd you do that!" Raven asked then Tart gave Raven a kiss on the lips.

A couple of minutes later the light around Raven disappeared as Tart and Raven broke from each other's grasp "You did it Tart, you saved me and the universe!" Raven said getting up and hugging Tart

"Good, but too bad I lost my chance to remake my family," Kyosa said crossing her arms

"You are the coldest person that I've ever met," Apple said making Kyosa glare at her

"Whatever, but don't think that I'll leave just like that, we'll meet again mew mews," Kyosa said as the mew mews and Tart blinked back to earth.

"So now that there's no need to save me are you going back to your planet?" Raven asked Tart as they both walked back to Hallie's mansion

"I guess so...but it'll be boring without someone like you there, so will you come with me?" Tart asked crossing his arms and looking at Raven

"Of course I will, kwa je te!" Raven said hugging Tart

"Okay, but there's going to be some rules, don't call me Tar-Tar, watch out for Kish, don't mess with Pai's things, and don't tell anyone that I kissed you, and try not to hug me too much!" Tart said

"Ah but Tart how will everyone else know that we're a couple?" Raven asked hugging Tart's neck

"Don't know, don't care, and promise me that'll you'll listen to my rules," Tart said

"Okay I promise!" Raven said

"I know you're not going to keep that promise," Tart said as they entered the mansion to pack their things and to go to Tart's home planet.

THE END

**A/N: Okay just so you people know, I'm a PuddingXTart fan! That's why I made Raven seem like a clone of Pudding's so I wouldn't feel guilty about making someone else go with Tart.**

**Pudding: Yeah because Tar-Tar is mine!**

**Tart: Who ever said that I was yours!**

**Pudding: I did na no da! (Hugs Tart)**

**Review please. Adios!**


End file.
